A rather dull girl
by jamiencompany
Summary: Mena is the holder of the ten tail wolf demon formaly known as Feral. She holds no recollection of who she used to be and now lives in Konoha. With her only friend as an emo Uchiha how will she take to her life? Warning contains swearing and a very Mary sue-ish main characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer I own none of the characters used except for Feral and Mena

Hello my name is Mena. (pronounced me-nuh) I am a jinchuriki. I live in the leaf village. In case you're wondering what animal it is and how many tails it has it's a wolf with 10 tails. I unlike most jinchuriki actually get along just fine with the demon inside of me it's not like it hurt me or anyone else not yet anyway. Very few people knew I had it in me and honestly only the seriously higher ups did and she was still shuned.. like they could sense it from her... but not like she really cared she actually liked the quiet it gave her. If you could call anybody her friend it would have to be Sasuke Uchiha the emo himself and they didn't even talk they both just kinda liked to keep to themselves but they considered themselves sparring partners with Mena as the quicker and more exact one and Sasuke as the stronger and angry one. As for why and how i'm in this village... well, I don't remember and I don't really care... that much. For what I look and dress like... I have silver hair (of no relation to Kakashi) with white and blue streaks usually tied up and out of the way, cold calculating lilac eyes, and sharp feminine features. I also always wore certain clothing maybe a different color depending on mood, what I usually wear is black shorts that end mid calf and at the end of them was fishnets all the way to the knee, I also wear a black tank top with a fishnet long sleeved shirt over it, Over those two items I wore a sleeveless light green blue or silver or lilac hoodie, and black sandals like that of Sasuke except for the fine silver vine designs or seemingly water design. Oh! I almost forgot about my tattoo... it was black and lilac and was the kanji for feral it was also the seal for the ten tail. I am twelve and a half years old. The genin exams are about to begin.

"Good job Mena, you passed with flying colors." Iruka sensei said praisingly. I nodded once to him respectfully and paused since it seemed Sasuke was up next. "Good luck." I say to him quietly barely audible but he hears me and nods once then smirks knowing he's going to pass no matter what, I grab my forehead protector and wait outside for him after all we promised each other that afterwards we would have a sparring match to see who was the better genin not like I cared I wasn't that competitive but I was rather curious to see who was all around stronger.I knew that one day he would be far better than me in genjutsu but I also knew that one day I would beat him in the other areas so we waited for that time just to see how we would turn out... and honestly that thought was rather calming when I think about it. 'You like him don't you?' Feral asked me.'Not in that way i'm not one of his crazy fangirls if that's what you're asking.' Mena thought irritated by the question that Feral knew I had been asked multiple times by said crazy fangirls. 'Don't worry child i've known you too long to think that.' Feral said appeasing her friend. "Mena what are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked from behind me. "Just how fun it's going to be when I beat you again." I said with a smirk that could rival Sasuke's. "You mean when I beat you." he said probably having a hard time thinking of a comeback and with that we lapsed into our comfortable silence and headed outside. "Hey Sasuke are you gay for Naruto? I saw that kiss earlier today." I say making him mad which is when it is more fun to fight him. "You are so going to pay for that." Sasuke said taking his fighting stance ready for anything I came at him with. I smirked knowing this was going to be a good fight. I take up my favorite stance then disappear. Sasuke looks confused but I know to be quiet otherwise he will find me rather easily. I heard Feral chuckled knowing exactly what I was planning. I rushed behind him and yet he still didn't hear me and with that I kicked his back back flipped out of the way knowing he was going to retaliate if I didn't get out of the way. I then went to fight him dodging as quickly as he could doll out those punches pretty soon I saw an opening and I went for it . Landing a well placed kick at his side I dropped down knocked his feet from under him so that he would fall took out a kunai and held it to his throat. "Do you give?' I asked calmly the picture of concentration. He nods once and we both know that I was the champion this time around but we both knew he could one day if trained right beat me but that was only if I never trained right and we knew he couldn't count on that so we were probably always be on different levels. I got up from him and held out my hand to help him up. He looked at me and grabbed my hand and got up his silent assurance that we were still friends. After that we parted ways heading to our different locations him to probably train, I headed home having trained way earlier in the morning and would probably strain myself if I trained again seeing as how class had ended early today due to the exam. Tomorrow we would have our pictures taken and would have our teams made, I hope I wasn't put on a team with one of his fangirls they always seemed to have it out for me and I also didn't want to be teamed up with Naruto he was way too noisy for me to handle. As soon as I got home I locked the door and smiled. I was finally a genin I looked around the apartment they had given me and decided to tidy up. I had been given a rather large apartment it was plain though I hated being distracted so the walls were simple whites and blacks I have no photos on the wall but then again I have no photos to put on the walls. I had a study area with a desk and computer and 6 bookshelves, a large and spacious kitchen area, a training area, a living room in case I ever decided to have guests with no T.V. I hated those things, and last but not least a bedroom and bathroom. Compared to most apartments mine was huge and it was paid for by the Hokage for some strange reason. He also gives me a good check at the end of the month as long as I went to the ninja academy he would pay for my expensas and I agreed. I do pay rent though so don't think me spoiled. I usually was given odd jobs from my building manager and I watched her kids when she went out so we had a nice bargain going on. If I didn't have that many odd jobs to do for her i would help out at the restaraunt. down the rode from the building complex. My life was simple but I guess that's what I enjoyed about it. I looked down at myself and saw that it was time to take a shower. I undressed and headed into the cold water. I disliked warm water unless I was making tea. As I looked at the mirror in the shower, I saw all the scars I had been given from sparring and training. I also saw the strange birthmark of mine it was directly on my chest and was ironically shaped like a wolf. 'Jeez, twelve years old and I can already see the fact that you're an actual girl never would have guessed.' Feral said laughing in my head. 'Shut up it's not like I can't act like girl I'd just rather not.' I said irritated by my friends words. She just laughed some more and I continued to shower until I was all clean then I went downstairs to my building managers place to give her this months rent. After that I decided to look at those jutsu scrolls that I had had when I was found by the Anbu of Konoha. One was a summoning scroll with my prints on it. It from what I had found out from using it the first time was that it actually summoned birds depending on what I needed. I am thankful to have had a personal trainer who had taught me chakra control so that I didn't destroy my whole complex because I have seen what would happen if I used to much chakra and how big they could be if I summoned them right. It had taken me awhile to earn their respect but I had and now they helped me no matter what. Another scroll had water and wind techniques they showed me how to manipulate both. I also knew how to manipulate lightning which had a whole scroll to itself. I knew all about shadow clones way before they had taught us about them and had the ability to make 10 but I don't because it seemed to be a very cheating way. I was descent at genjutsu but I was better at dispelling it then actually using it. My taijutsu and ninjutsu were something to be wary of though as Sasuke had learned after the years we had fought with each other. After going over my scrolls and doing some basic cooking I went to bed ready for tomorrow and what it would hold.

888888888888888888

"Aren't you going to smile?" "No." I said plainly and simply. I wasn't the type to smile but it's not like I frowned all the time. I usually kept my face emotionless betraying nothing of my personal thoughts. After I got my license and saw the picture... I almost shreaked it had me actually smiling...how the hell did that happen? Iknew that there was no retakes so I put it in my pocket pouch and left. I had finally decided to put my forehead protector on my waist seeing as how it didn't seem right anywhere else... even on my forehead! I finally headed into my classroom took my usual seat next to Sasuke and got ready to find out who my future teammates were going to be. I watched as Ino and Sakura fought over who would get the other seat next to Sasuke while Naruto fumed over the fact that his little crush had a huge crush on my best friend. 'It's funny how you humans take competition I would just rip their throat out.' Feral said laughing at Sakura and Ino's spat and that got me grinning seeing how it was kinda funny. "Holy Crap! Did Mena just smile." Naruto shouted and with that my smile was gone. Why did he have to be so loud? Finally when everyone was seated and Naruto settled down Iruka finally started to read off the teams. "Since there is an irregular amount of students I decided that Mena... Naruto... Sasuke and finally Sakura will all be teamed up together so that they will be evenly balanced." Iruka said dropping a bombshell on the whole class. I guess I was okay with this at least it meant I was on the same team as my best friend but Naruto seemed to be taking it rather badly. "What! You mean I have to be on the same team as those two losers they will only hold me back!" Naruto said motioning to us. "Naruto, Mena and Sasuke got the best grades in the whole class and you got the worst and Sakura only seemed to do well on the papers trust me you will thank me for this later." Iruka said defending me and Sasuke. 'He was smart if he said who did better it might and up making you and Sasuke fight again.' Feral said and I perfectly agreed with her. After that Iruka dissmissed us to go into another classroom and wait for our new sensei after everyone else left I started to get mad which was not a good thing. Naruto decided to play a prank on our very late sensei even though I tried to warn him but he didn't listen like usual and pissed of our sensei Kakashi Hatake whom I had met before and had some conversations with him. My view on him was that when he cared about something he truly would do anything to protect it but he also seemed almost laid back but in reality he was pretty much on edge all the time. We left and settled down somewhere I hadn't seen before. He asked us about our hobbies and after hearing a whole lot of nothing from Sakura, Naruto and hearing Sasuke talk about revenge again he finally pointed his question at me. "I am Mena as you all know, I have no persons of interest and very few hobbies, I don't know who I was nor do I care quite that much unless I was a bitch then I care." I said giving probably the most information out of all of us. Kakashi nodded his approval since he had already knew that about me not knowing who I was seeing as how he was the one who found me when I was 10. He then told us to meet with him tomorrow and to not eat breakfast which was okay since I usually didn't anyway. With that I left with Sasuke and we talked about what we might be doing tomorrow. I was finding it a little weird since we usually didn't talk like this. It was actually pretty nice. I told him I was pretty sure it was going to be a test so be prepared for anything. After that I went to my apartment I got something to eat, took a shower, trained, and finally went to bed.

888888888888

We apparently had to take a bell from him. I knew there was no way I could beat him on my own but everyone else seemed to be too focused on something else in the end I barely got the bells after finally raising my voice and telling everyone to actually work together after I said this everyone finally listened to me and we came up with a plan. Sasuke and Naruto were to distract Kakashi with a fight while Sakura and I snuck up behind him and snatch them. The plan almost failed because Sakura couldn't move all the fast but I was actually lucky since it dragged his attention to her while I grabbed the bells and ran away with the others as quick as I could. Kakashi then told us we all passed and for some strange reason tied Naruto on the pole while we all ate because before he had apparently had planned to steal the lunches for himself but I still gave him bits and pieces to appease the hungry kid. After that he told us about those who were killed in action Naruto had foolishly said he had wanted to be one of them until I told him what it meant the he finally sobered down and we all left on that rather depressing note. I talked to Sasuke debating whether Kakashi sensei wanted us all to turn into emos or if he was teaching us morality with him it could be either with him. Feral was strangely quiet during this only adding a quip here and there. After that I did my regular routine and went to sleep ready for our first mission tomorrow.

88888888888888888

After a few weeks of regular genin missions we finally got to do a c rank mission due to Naruto's bitching. I packed quickly quietly and carefully. I packed all the remedies I knew, some food and water, a jacket just in case, a blanket and a mat, all my kunai and shuriken, and last but not least a pack of cards just in case I was bored also brought extra clothing which were exactly the same except they were my more durable ones so they were in fact silver. I also wore my silver water patterned sandals. I also brought my bird summoning just in case. With that done I headed to the gate and got there at the exact same time as Sasuke and we talked for a while... it seemed that we had been doing that a lot lately. Pretty soon Naruto and Sakura came and while we waited I razzed them about how they were secretly dating even though I knew they really weren't. Soon after (for once) Kakashi came with the bridge builder we were to protect. I didn't like him quite that much but I knew not to complain. I noticed at some point that there was a puddle on the ground even though it hadn't rained for a while so I got ready. When Kakashi got ripped to shreds I did the only thing plausible and disabled the enemies. You see when I wear my water sandals the words that formed the designs turned into a whip. The whip was very strong and very sharp it had taken me quite a long time to learn how to use it and quite a few cuts but I managed to learn the basics and the harder stuff in a manner of two years. I had been hidden behind them until I finally felt I was ready and tied them together. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and took them out. "Good job Mena I see you came prepared." Kakashi said and I just nodded once and headed to Naruto to check up on the baka. He had been poisoned so I opened the wound a little wider to let out the poison. "Hey why did you do that?!" the idiot shouted. "Quiet do you want the whole forest to hear us? And besides if I hadn't done that you would die." I said while I applied pressure to the wound and then proceeded to wrap it up carefully. 'Where did you learn that?" Naruto asked having calmed down. "I have no idea." I say barely above a whisper. Sensing my distress Sasuke came over and put an reassuring arm around me. I silently thanked him and continued walking. Sasuke knows that I don't like that subject since it's kinda scary to think that half the stuff you know you don't remember and you could probably have learned them from anyone maybe even your enemies. 'Don't worry i've known you quite a long time longer than you've known yourself if that were true I would have told you.' Feral said giving me her assurance. We finally got the bridge builder to a certain point until... "ack.!" I said before getting knocked out cold. 'The world seems to be fading... so tired... need to... rest.' I thought dizzily before falling fainting.

8888888888888888

"It seems you have a prodigy in your group it wouldn't be good to face her." Zabuza said a maniacal grin on his face after Mena had gone down. Sasuke looked furious he had barely any time to catch her before she fell to the ground. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked mad that his student had been taken out without him knowing it. "You didn't hear about the silver haired little girl who took out a whole village for no explained reason. She was also called the purple eyed devil. Considering those two aspects and how she walks I could say that she is the very same little girl." Zabuza said laughing quietly. With those words the fight began.

88888888888888888888888

I opened my eyes and found myself in a very strange forest completely different from the one I had been in before. It seemed to be only colors of white, blue, black, silver, and lilac of course. I had been here only one time before and it hadn't been the most pleasent of trips. It had actually made the two of us fight then it had been frightening but now it was pretty funny to think about. If you already haven't guessed this was the sealed world of Feral. We had fought to see who would remain the dominant figure of the relationship. I had only one by the skin of my teeth. I started to walk looking for the wolf I called friend. "Oh so you do consider me a friend." Feral said coming from behind me. I looked at her and let out a laugh I had been holding in. For some strange reason whenever I was in here my emotions were stronger. I knew that Feral had gone easy on me that time we had fought. "That was because I didn't want to kill you." Feral said tapping into my thoughts. As for what Feral looked like... well, she was built like a wolf from colder regions and and had fur changing from the colors white, blue, black, and silver. The only thing that didn't change was her eye color which was a bright lilac. Now you knew where I got my strange looks and dressing habits from. "Oh don't you blame that on me I only hold a slight influence on you." Feral said laughing again. Honestly I swear i'm the dark one in our relationship if it weren't for that time we fought. There was a whole side of Feral I didn't know but I guess that's one of the reasons I like her. Feral laughed some more probably picking up on what I had thought. "You yourself are changing and I can't wait to see what happens in the end." Feral said laughing even harder, seriously one day she's going to die due to over laughter. She laughed even harder at this seriously I mean it. Finally she sobered up and we talked for awhile until it was time to go. With that I told her goodbye and started walking back.

8888888888888888

I woke up on a bed in a place I knew I had no way in hell been before. But I guess I wasn't surprised because I was supposed to be on an mission. "I am very surprised that I didn't sense him behind me." I said and the others looked at me and laughed even Sasuke managed a smile but I think it was more out of relief than finding something funny. :He said something very interesting about you are you sure you don't remember anything." Kakashi said probably ready if I told a lie not like I was going to. "I don't remember anything if I did it would be a hell of alot easier for me." I said grabbing the back of my head from the pain. "You guys suck at medical." I added for good measure. "If you are ready we would like to start a training exercise." Kakashi said ignoring my last statement and probably deeming me trustworthy. I nodded once, went to change my clothes, and then followed them outside. He told and showed us if slightly how to climb the tree without actually climbing. I was easy work for me since I had done such things before and harder to learn how to summon the birds. Sasuke afterwards asked me how I did it and I told him to not to have too little or too much otherwise it wouldn't work right. He had asked me because Naruto had asked Sakura beforehand and now all I was doing was watching them practice it was pretty funny to watch. Feral was basically raging in my head at the sight and laughing at how it had been the same as me when I was learning that it was so embarrassing the first time but now it was very ironic to me. I smiled briefly until Naruto fell because he saw me smile again. Apparently it's way more normal for Sasuke to smile then me hunh I could use that to my advantage.

888888888888888888

Everyone else was going to go protect bridge builder man while I took vigil over sleeping Naruto, why? Because since two of the already strong **MEN** were going they didn't need a **WOMAN **to help so this is where I was. Feral again started laughing at my thoughts. I seriously needed to get a muzzle for her. She is nice enough when I am meditating to make no noise so she does have redeeming factors. While I was watching him Feral said something very interesting. 'You do know that he holds the kyuubi in him be careful.' Feral said seriously for once. 'But of course.' I replied having learned this a while ago. I heard a scuffle outside and went to see what's the resident brat was in trouble. Naruto appeared next to me and he silently asked me if he could take this. I nodded once and went to go catch up with the others. The two brutes had no way of knowing I was even there. When I got there I saw Sasuke and Kakashi stuck in fights, but knowing my duty I went to protect the bridge builder. I nodded briefly to Sakura and took up a place beside her and waited. I knew that the two men could hold out on their own for at least a while and if they seriously needed me I would be there. Naruto soon came but I still did not help them I knew my duty. When Sasuke appeared dead and Haku left to protect his master still I did nothing. It was a little uncomfortable when Naruto let out his demon's chakra but I coped like I always did. When only the fight of Zabuza remained I went to Sasuke and checked up on him. I knew he was alive but I still didn't say anything. When the old man comforted her I didn't move I just waited for Sasuke to wake up. When he finally woke up all I said was, "You got your girlfriend real worried." With that I walked away to help Naruto and Kakashi with their issue.

888888888888888

We left a few days later ready to head home. I made fun of Naruto for crying it was way too ridiculous for me not to. Sasuke and I chatted all the way home talking about random things and training and it was really nice. Sakura and Naruto tried to make fun of us but Sasuke and I stopped them in their tracks by commenting on how cute the couple looked when they fought together. They should really leave that type of thing to the professionals.

88888888888888888888888888

Kakashi Hatake is there anyone from your team you would like to nominate?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes, I would like to nominate Mena, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi said with a no funny buisness voice. Pretty soon all the other senseis volunteered their students.

8888888888888888888888888888 

I sighed rather loudly because of boredom. Sasuke looked at me asking the silent question. I just waved him off and watched Naruto struggle with sand ninja. I gave Sasuke a small nod and he threw a rock at the red head. They finally noticed the two of us. "You should probably lay off them before we get mad." I say the picture of calm but there was still the underlying tone of a threat that Feral had taught me. Who was more threatening than the ten tail? The redhead then asked, "Who are you two?" I smiled briefly scaring Naruto for the tenth time and said, "Mena, I have no last name." Sasuke put on a smirk of his own and said, "Sasuke Uchiha, who are you?" He asked curiousety not very evident but was still there just enough for me to detect it. "Gaara of the sand." "Ahh, you must be here for the chuunin exam." I said and then walked away confusing the crap out of everybody but I needed to train. Something told me I would need it.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888

"Awesome." I said just receiving the news that we were going to be in the chuunin exams. I honestly thought I was ready for anything that could happen. I knew not to get cocky though it could very well kill me. I thanked him told him I would be there and left the others to their thoughts. Sasuke caught up with me and soon we were talking about what might be in the exams. I told him about how irritating it is to not have memories over what happened about two and a half years ago and Sasuke was a very good listener. We parted ways and for the first time in a while Feral talked to me. 'You know that redhead has the shikaku in him it makes him very blood thirsty so be on your toes.' I nodded once and went to train.

888888888888888888888888888

There seemed to be two chuunin giving a small test with the use of genjutsu. I said nothing making sure that my friends noticed. Sakura and Sasuke noticed very easily but Naruto didn't like I expected. Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee came over. Neji asked for Sasuke's name and left. I knew Neji because one time when I was training he tried to spy on me but I called him on it. Rock Lee and Tenten then showed up and we all talked. Neji was rather cold but I liked Tenten alright and Rock Lee had Feral laughing for hours. They nodded at me briefly and left. We then decided to head to the exams. We were held up by Lee but then Gai came and scolded him.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888

"Good you all decided to come that means you may enter." Kakashi told us I just grinned at him knowing full well what he meant. I then left the others to get mad at him while I entered the classroom and took my seat. I was situated between a guy and a girl I never meant. My team seemed to be talking to a guy with glasses and he seemed to have quite a few cards on everybody taking the quiz. Then the procter came and made it evident that if we had to cheat well, I hope everybody in my team got that. The questions to me were easy but that was because I tended to fill my head with information to fill in the space that I had from losing my memories I knew everyone else would probably have a hard time. 'Jeez, Naruto is so going to fail.' I nodded briefly but I didn't agree with her entirely after all he had the ability of surprise who knows what that kid is capable of. So I just sat back and relaxed while everyone else freaked out over the test. A lot of people got taken out for cheating badly but none of my team... thank goodness. After that Ibiki the procter told us we could either stay and answer the question or leave and take the test next year. A lot of people left until Naruto gave off some random speech that I didn't really listen to and then apparently the question was a fake out and we all passed. 'That was easy I hope the whole test is like this.' Feral thought. 'Don't count our luck.' I said then followed the next procter to the forest of death. She then gave us ten minutes to get interviewed by those irritations people call kids, the kids weren't all that bad it was just that their voices grated on my nerves. They asked me a couple of questions like how Naruto was in training and how we got along. I told them that when he put his mind to it he was pretty incredible and that he seemed to be scared of me when I smiled but he was decent and I was glad to have him on my team he was someone I could trust with my life. They soon left and I was aloud to meditate for the rest of the ten minutes. I could feel a pair of eyes drilling into the back of my head as I meditated. "What is it Naruto?" I asked calmly. I could tell he was surprised that I knew it was him. "I just wanted to say thanks for lying to the kids about me... I know you hate me." He said quietly. "What are you talking about I don't hate you and I didn't lie I really do trust you... The only reason I tend to glare at you is because you are rather loud and it gives me migrains, but don't worry about it I don't care about having a headache as long as I get a good friend in turn." I said a smile started to appear on my sharp wolf-like features. I could tell he was smiling as well and he then left me to my meditation. Pretty soon the minutes were up and I volunteered to get our scroll. I then proceeded to give it to Sasuke then waited outside our gate waiting for the signal. As soon as the signal was sent I was the first person out the gate then found an area that I knew my team would convene to. I didn't have to wait long and then Naruto proceeded to go to the restroom. When he came back I had a kunai to his throat. "A very bad imitation... You should be taken back to your academy." I said calmly noticing Sasuke smirk in my periffural vision it seemed he had noticed as well. The fake Naruto then smirked and then changed into a guy who looked like he should be in an asylum. I sighed then Sasuke and I continued to take the guy out. I sighed knowing he had the same scroll as us, and then went to cut Naruto down. I caight him and said, "Always be alert... even when you're going to the restroom." I then dropped him to go talk to Sasuke. " I believe we need a password." He nodded, and while he said the password which I did hear and did memorize Feral started to talk.'You do know that someone is listening in on your conversation.' "Yes, but why do you think I suggested it?' 'Smart, they will probably separate Naruto from us and there is no way he would ever remember that, an ADHD cat would have an easier job.' I smiled and nodded when Sasuke asked us if we remembered it. Very soon a very strong wind went to take everyone away from each other. Very soon I was the only one at our meeting place. "Well... looks like we're going to have to find Sasuke and Sakura... Something tells me they're in far bigger trouble... Feral I'm going to summon wind she will be looking for Naruto so don't freak out 'kay?" I said placing my bloody fingertips to the ground and soon a grand strangely green hawk ten feet in diameter stood before the young teen looked at her awaiting orders. "Wind, find Naruto he's a blond idiot with an orange and blue suit... He also has similar but a smaller amount of the chakra I hold because of Feral, you know how to find me." I said quickly, Wind nodded and left to follow out her orders while I went to follow out my own mission.

8888888888888888888888888

Wind found the blond idiot destroying a rather large snake. She showed him a message that told him that the bird had been sent by Mena and that the bird would take him to his teammates if he allowed Wind to do as she was asked. He nodded to the bird and got on. "Take me to them." He instructed politely for once... Something told him if he didn't he would become bird feed. Wind nodded and took off looking for the person she considered a teammate.

8888888888888888888888

When I found them I saw Sasuke and Sakura paralyzed in fear. She sent rather unoticeble senbon at her teammates and tackled them out of the way before they could get hurt. "Oh, what do we have here the girl who single handedly took out villages." Orochimaru said smirking at the girl. "I have no idea what you are talking about... but if that is me that you're talking about I have no recollection of anything that had happened passed two and a half years ago and I cannot be held for my actions therefore that had happened had happened in the past and has hardly any reason to shape my now personality so if you and everybody else who knows about it would... SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." I said adding emphasis on the last four word, I also heard Feral laughing her ass off. I then quickly grabbed my two teammates and headed up a rather large tree. Sasuke was hurt so I patched him up quickly. I soon heard a hiss so I grabbed Sakura and headed up the tree seeing as I was faster than her and she was very shaken up at the moment. I knew Sasuke was shaken up too but he could still move properly. I knew that Sasuke was seriously shaken up but there was nothing I could do for him except have his back. To me I considered this a game of russian roulette, we might die or he might die and there was a chance that we might leave with nothing gained but something tells me we will get out of this place worse for wear. Sasuke who had freaked out had thrown multiple kunai at the giant snake that had followed it. Without even looking she knew that it was dead but she also knew that this was not the end of the fight. The strange man woman thing came after them emerging from the dead snake. If you think I didn't find that creepy trust me I did I just have no time to think about it considering the fact that Sasuke was falling for our enemies stupidly easy mind games by trying to give him the scroll but I know it doesn't work that way. He laughed commending Sasuke for his effort but thankfully a dimwitted friend came and stopped. "Mena thanks for getting me and Sasuke sorry but I forgot the password." I smiled at the sight of the blond idiot and hawk. "Enh the only hard part about sending her was describing you." I said hearing Feral laugh harder at my casualness. 'I think you described him pretty well.' Feral couldn't help but at the end. I cracked a smile at that then disappeared she knew it was her friends fight and besides even though she had hidden it she was in serious pain. 'Where is the wound I can't tell your thoughts are getting muddled oh shit you're bleeding.' My side had been hit by the kunai and I had used all my medical supplies on the others... I probably should have brought more. I knew very soon that the freaky man was behind me. "So you came out to take out the weak link hunh?" I say my calm image ever present. "No I just want to know who you are and you better head to your friends quickly they seem far worse than you are." He said just as calmly. "Mena no last name." I say then he bit me. "You would make a good weapon Mena." He said then he was gone. A mark appeared on my neck but I knew it would fade seeing as how I already have a seal on my arm... I am glad that I kept my seal hidden something tells me that if it was prominent I would be worse for wear than I already was. Even though I don't know how I am I do know I am expert on these type of things but it would probably only leave me because of Feral's strong chakra which basically negates the abilities of this mark it would still be there it just won't affect me. It soon faded but there still was a phantasmic pain in my arm. I slowly get up the pain from my wound receding quickly and covered the new mark with a black choker. I quickly headed to where Sakura had put our passed out friends. "Mena where have you been? You left us too- huh!" Sakura gasped seeing my blood covered body. "Don't worry the wound is starting to seal we need to clean it up quickly got any alcohol?" I asked heading into the cave avoiding the traps she had set up. She nodded once and looked into her pack and got out the bottle that I needed. I took off my hoodie quickly and waited for Sakura to administer first aid. She worked quickly and methodically patching me up. "You do realize we are being watched right?" I said barely above a whisper so that only she would hear. She shook her head no and said equally as quietly, "No, but thanks for the warning, did they see you avoid my traps?' "No, if they did I would've known... I am getting very sleepy if this comes down to a fight there is very little I can do. You will have to fight them I will protect the boys alright?" I say and she nods. "If the fighting gets out of hand I want you to take them away from here and to wait." "I don't think I can get far but if I have to I can send them away on my hawk, Wind, alright?" I asked quickly. She nodded glad that we atleast have a plan that will get the boys out alive. I rested against the side of the tree waiting silently for the threat. 'Mena we have to be careful you're not at a hundred % and Sakura is no match for these guys I could-' 'No we can't not yet but if push comes to shove I will get all three of them out of here.' I could tell that Feral didn't like this but she also knew not to argue. Pretty soon the fight broke out but there was nothing I could do but stand guard over the passed out boys. Rock Lee had come but he was taken out quickly, Shikamaru and his team came but they were busy with two of them and Sakura was passed out from her fight. The one called Zaku came and dragged me out of the cave where he proceeded to reopen my wounds. He was getting bored with me and started to hurt her but very soon I heard a voice, "Mena who hurt you?' Sasuke said with a menace in his voice. I was so in pain that I couldn't even speak correctly. He then preyed upon Zaku hurting him gravely. I knew that with the next attack that Sasuke would kill him but I didn't want that to happen. I rushed forward and hugged him from behind. "Don't Sasuke you already won." I say into his back very little is holding me together I know if I had watched him kill someone right now I would probably go insane. The strange markings that had covered him had receded and he turned around and hugged me right back. "I am so sorry Mena you're right." He said quietly trying to calm me while I sobbed. The three sound ninja soon left giving us their earth scroll. I let go of Sasuke and said with a laugh, "Well looks like now we have both scrolls ready to go?" I asked with a laugh. "Actually that guy we had fought earlier destroyed our heaven scroll." The two team mates of mine said guiltily. "No he didn't I gave Sasuke a fake scroll... Why do you think I wanted to grab it for us?" I said with a smirk. They looked shocked and at that moment Naruto decided to wake up. After explaining to him what happened we headed to the tower and had no trouble on the way there thanks to my extra sensory even if the others didn't know that. As we closed in on the tower I noticed two other teams heading into separate I wonder who they were. 'You will find out soon enough.' Feral said and I agreed with her. As we entered there was writing on the wall right in front of us. I took out both scrolls and gave one to Sasuke and opened them. I noticed that they were summoning scrolls so I said, "Drop them." he followed suit and Iruka sensei came out. "In a bit we will get your injuries checked out Mena you were always such a diehard about making sure everyone else is alright, right?" He said to me and I nodded holding my side carefully. He then explained the meaning behind the words and we all left. "Mena what did he mean by that?" Sasuke asked. "I tend to not show it when I am in pain since that type of thing bothers me for some strange reason I can't and probably won't remember." I say quietly disliking this conversation. "You know Mena, you don't have to hide pain." Sakura said nicely. "Oh, I know trust me on that but, the thing is I don't like showing too much emotion because than I would be a completely different person." I say then I head quickly too the infirmary that Iruka told me was. They stitched me up quickly and then left me to my devices.I looked at the stitches and laughed at least they did a good job at their work. 'One day you're going to arrive in the hospital as pieces and will still live just because you're stubborn.' Feral said laughing. 'And you can probably laugh at anything probably even at a funeral. 'Hey at least it won't be me in there.' Feral said laughing even harder. As I got out of the infirmary I saw Sasuke waiting for me. "Hey hope I didn't keep you waiting even though I didn't tell you to." I say bringing his attention to me. "I wanted to say thank you if you hadn't thought about making that fake scroll we would still be in the forest doing who know what. I also wanted to apologize if I had been actually thinking correctly and had acted sooner you wouldn't have been as injured as you are." "You are completely correct but, you're only human don't let that get you besides it was my own fault for not act sooner not yours." I say quickly. "What do you mean by the fact that you can't show that much emotion in front of somebody you flat out cried in front of me a while ago." He asked confused. "My weakness is that I care far too much it affects my actions the less I feel and the less I show the better." I said walking away disliking this topic even more than before. Sasuke apparently didn't want me to leave because he grabbed my wrist disabling me from leaving without using force. He then turned me around and flat out kissed me! I was so surprised that I didn't even move, for the first time I was paralyzed. "Don't scare me like that ever again." Sasuke muttered still holding me tightly. After what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes he let me go and left. 'Jeez who knew he was that bold." Feral said highly amused. 'Yeah.' I said holding my mouth still feeling his lips on my own. 'Well let's hope that one day you will know how you feel about him so you can respond.' Feral said acting like the mother I can't remember. 'I think I could find out quicker than that.' I said with a small grin. 'The race is on.' Feral said reverting to her usual self.

7777777777777777777777777777 7777777777


	2. Chapter 2 : Cliff

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in Naruto except my ocs.

It was time for the preliminaries and Sakura was bothering me about her worries of Sasuke not liking her. I mean I am okay with Sakura and I am glad to have her on my team but she could seriously talk my ear off if I let her. "Sakura, Sasuke's a big boy now and he has proven he can take care of himself so don't worry. The only time to worry is when he disappears somewhere and isn't back in a year." I said probably only slightly calming her down. It wasn't like I wasn't scared for the guy it was just that I knew it was pointless to get in his way right now. It was times like these that I was actually glad that I kept my emotions in the box most of the time... It dulled the ache. I was still seriously injured, usually Feral's chakra would've healed me by now but I think some type of poison had been in my system so it was hard to even breath these days. I wouldn't tell anybody that though, I still wanted to go all the way through these matches. Soon all of the konoha genin had battled except for me and everyone who was still concious wished me luck with this girl that I didn't quite catch the name of because I was in massive pain at that moment. 'Are you sure you don't want me to take over kid?' Feral asked concerned. 'No, Everyone would notice the change and besides there IS something I want to try.' I said giving her the assurance that she needed to let me do what I had planned. 'You have your fun but make sure that you take it easy she doesn't seem all that difficult I wouldn't want you to kill her in front of all these people.' Feral said mocking my cold side. 'Better them then you eh?' I asked with a silent smirk. Feral silently agreed with me even if she wouldn't admit it. I jumped down ready to face this girl who was like a girl version of Lee meaning that she basically just fought with her fists and not with her chakra. That wasn't a very good style of fighting to use against me though so I basically dodged my way around the room. There was a reason that I had been moving around the room in different angles the girl and with a jerk of my wrist everyone found out why.

A/N OHH! a cliffhanger so sorry for not publishing for a long time and making it so short I am just figuring out how to add chapters. Next chapter WILL be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my OCs Feral and Mena. A/N Should I really continue this story? Review! Also man I wish I owned Gaara that dude is broken! ;)

I landed on the steel wire looking down at my opponent like she was a rather interesting ant that had appeared near my foot. I could tell that she was terrified noticing that I had trapped her so easily in the metal wire of my clothing which I had carefully unravelled. 'What a sadist you are.' Feral said amused by my comparisons to the girl. 'I feel bad for her... She was unlucky to be picked as your opponent when you are this mad...Seriously don't kill her.' 'Understood.' "You know there was no way you could have won the second I was chosen as your opponent. You should really back out now before I get serious." I said calmly letting no emotion in my voice. I knew that this girl would back out now, she had already been considering it. The girl nodded and looked at the procter and said with fear in her voice, "I give up." The sick looking man nodded and said with a clear voice, "Winner, Mena." I then did something that surprised everyone and cut the wire to my left. The girl looked up with fear knowing that I had cut the wire. She was scared that the razor sharp wire would cut her into ribbons. Instead, the wire snapped at me and rewrapped themselves around my body. With nothing to stop gravity I landed gracefully next to the girl. I held out my hand waiting for her to shake it but before that, all that movement had reopened my stitches and I was losing blood quickly so I moved my hand to my side to hopefully staunch it. The poison was a hell of alot stronger than I had thought it would be.I almost collapsed but luckily Kakashi had seen what I was about to do unwillingly and stopped my fall. 'Kid stay awake!... "Oh shit.' was the last thing before my conciousness, I was pretty sure that both Kakashi and Feral had said it simultainously.

8888888888888888888

I woke up in a hospital room. I could tell because it wa whiter than my own home. I looked down to where my stitches had been and saw that my side had been healed. I loved that part of being a jinchuuriki. "Oh, so you're awake." I looked up to see Kakashi sitting in a chair next to my bed. I frowned, 'Hadn't there been poison?' "The poison in your system had been eradicated and very soon you were healed by that." I smiled looks like it was time for me to start hiding my emotions again. "Well that is good how long have I been out?" "An hour or so." "Is it alright if I train myself... I doubt anyone else can keep up." I say with a grin to show that i am of course kidding even though the question was genuine. "I didn't even arrange for it seems you have a tutor in your head." Kakashi said the amusement evident in his voice. I nodded once and got out of the bed quickly. Since I had no issue with this it seems that I am fully I had no troubles with my previous actions. Kakashi sensei handed me some clothing that was strangely enough mine. I grabbed his wrist before Kakashi could leave and asked in a dead voice, "Who went into my room?" "Sakura did and I quote 'Who can live in such a plain place?'" Kakashi said amusement again evident in his voice. I nodded once and let him leave the room. 'I wonder what Sasuke would say if he saw your apartment if he ever had the ability to enter it.' Feral said highly amused by my reaction. After I changed and left the hospital i headed to my home giving my strange egotistical comments like always. In case you haven't guessed I tend to act like an egotist so that it is kind of impossible to actually make friends. I wonder how Sasuke and the rest of the team ignored it. I am relatively not an actual one I hate those kind of people. I was thinking about this when... "Oof! hunh? What the hell just hit me?" I muttered even though I had already answered my own question by looking down. It was apparently Sasuke. (In case you didn't know she was in fact almost the exact height of Sasuke if a little taller.) "Hi was just coming to see you." Sasuke said akwardly before grabbing me and kissing me. 'Is Sasuke bipolar?' 'I have no way of knowing... Even though I could test it.' I replied thoughtfully.

Hey everybody in case you think I am a sadist and don't know this broken is a gamer term... I am sorry my chapters are getting short I am just not so sure where to go with this besides her past... suggestions... As Mena would say 'Review or die!"


	4. Chapter 4: explainations

note: this is not an actual chapter but a character description. The first person who actually reviewed doesn't get a few things so this is to clear up (hopefully) their misconceptions this also has a few explanations for those of you who are confused. To the person if you actually continued reading this thank you for giving me the chance to explain some of the things that are lacking in my story.

the title: The title actually states a bit more about Mena than you think. You see whatever caused Mena to lose her memories also made her emotions rather dull. Feral on the other hand is the opposite her emotions are stronger since the seal causes her to also take on Mena's own emotion. (This makes her a lot less bloodthirsty than the other demons.)

Why Sasuke actually likes her: Mena was the first person to actually treat him on the exact same level as herself after the massacre. It's not because she is quiet but more because she isn't afraid to tear him down from that pedestal of his and even encourages him to do the same to her.

Sasuke also has always had a certain respect for her since she was the only one to actually beat him in a fight. If you couldn't tell by the first chapter they usually are very competitive when they are around each other. But lately with all the stuff that has been going on they have been able to figure out how they feel about each other. (Is my spacing getting better?)

Mary sue: Yeah she is one. But in case you haven't noticed I usually keep her out of big fights and tend to knock her out. Even if she is in the fight she usually plays a minor role. The only fights where her true colors will show is fights where she is one on one with a usually character that isn't originally part of the isn't able to take down any of the jounin and very few of the chuunin. In the future... I will not say.

(By the way does anyone have a character that I can have her for the final part of the chuunin exam?)

Why she is a jinchuuriki and the ten tail at that: Don't worry I am going to keep with the original story so the whole war is actually going to happen. You will see why her demon is the ten tail in the story after Mena remembers her past self. She also wouldn't be in this story or have a point if she wasn't one.

Thank you to all people who pointed out the faults of my story. Now can someone tell me what I am doing right?


	5. Chapter 5: Encounters

Hey everybody who's actually reading this. My brother got a kitten who apparently likes my hair so i was sidetracked for a while. Also for all of you who haven't read the fourth chapter please do. If you have a question it might just answer it. Disclaimer I own nothing except my ocs and their plot.

"Well Sasuke aren't you being a little too out in the open with your emotions? You won't make a good ninja if you keep it up you know." I say teasing him to hide my own embarrassment. 'That boy is having quite an effect on you Mena.' 'Shut up!' I say trying to quiet my demon.

If Sasuke actually noticed my inner conflict he decided to stay quiet about it and decided to change the subject. "How are you out of the hospital so early?" "I have my ways as I am sure you have yours." I reply not exactly ready to ever tell him about Feral. "You're hiding something."

"We all are Sasuke that is a part of how the world works. Hell that is part of our job." With that I tried to leave to go train. Before that though I needed to check out my house. "Wait. Mena-" So sorry Sasuke I've got a lot of things to do right now." I cut him off while leaving. I think I saw Kakashi talking to him right after I left.

'I wonder what he was going to say to Mena.' 'i do too but, someone was in my house so I hope nobody would actually touch anything otherwise it will drive me insane.' I think thoughtfully. 'Nice pun.' 'You're not the only one who can crack a joke.' I say rather snidely. After a quick check up to make sure everything was in order I left to place I knew I wouldn't be disturbed.

'Mena take off the seal I have a special training in mind.' 'Very well.' I say knowing not to argue. As soon as it was gone I felt Feral set up a barrier. "We don't want anyone to interrupt us now do we?' "Not for whatever you have in mind." I say to the seemingly older version of me that stood right across from me in the clearing.

"It has been a while since I have gotten to talk to you like this Mena." The woman said good naturedly. "Overall your fighting style is good but your defense is low in case you haven't noticed by all the times you've been knocked out and poisoned."She said almost disapprovingly.

"Well I have been only following one of our teachings so it can't exactly only be my fault Feral." I say hating it when she acts like I don't know anything.

Feral POV

I look down at the young girl before a sudden flash of pride fills me. Even when she is dulled down she is ready for just about anything. I remember when I first talked to her... I was barely impressed for she seemed easily manipulated but little did I know she hid all her irritations and anger in a guise of meakness even now I still see that girl.

She wasn't going to take any crap from me then and she most certainly wasn't going to take any now. I look down at the form that I used outside of her body and I smile. 'Nobody can take over the role that that woman held for Mena." The seal wasn't broken Mena just gave me the ability to manifest myself as a real being. Little does she know that the form I picked was modeled after someone dear to her.

"I think the best way to train your defense is by your agility. So I am going to come at you, but you must not leave that exact spot or else I will rip your head off." I say threateningly. 'Let the training begin.'

Guys I seriously can't start the end of the chuunin exam without your help. Please send me an Oc fro her to fight. Thank You. (Or I can just MAKE THEM NAMELESS NOT GIVE ANY REAL CHARACTER TO WHO SHE FIGHTS your choice)


	6. Chapter 6: History

Thank you to the person who actually gave me an idea. I was actually just seriously curious to what type of character someone would come up with. I thank you for the idea and it gave me an idea of my own. He's just going to be an ongoing banter that Mena and Feral will have during the fight.

Also in case you were wondering why I have been ragging on you guys and sounding terrible it's because I have been reminded of late that I didn't go to my friend who died's funeral because I was out of state. Yeah not a fun thing to remember. That might also explain this chapter's tone. Thank you for putting up with all my BS. (I try not to curse all the time in my writing no matter how easy it would be.)

By the way the tone is only so dark for a while it doesn't turn to full out torture but turns nice after a while.

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure everyone has already figured out that I don't own Naruto. (I just wish I did.)

"_What do you feel?" "Nothing." "What do you see?" "The answer is kind of obvious but... Nothing of course." "What do you smell?" "Nothing." "What do you hear?" "Besides you? Nothing." "Can you tell where I am?" "No." "What do you taste?" "Nothing." "Good, being able to fight with your senses cut off is a very difficult thing to do." "So basically you're going to beat the crap out of me until I learn to fend you off aren't you?" "Naturally."_

"_Pray for me." I say with a smirk. "Why are we doing this anyway?" "To see if any of my training rubbed off on you." Feral replied. Soon there was a silence surrounding Mena. and she didn't like it. A pain swept over Mena as Feral kicked her in the stomach._

"_What does it feel like being so vulnerable? It's not pleasent is it? This is why we train, so we may never feel this. The main reason people usually seek power is so that they aren't vulnerable little do they know that they are the most vulnerable. Our path is the same as theirs so we are the same. This is what I believe." Feral said coldly._

"_That's not true." I say soon followed by a gasp for Feral hit me harder. "What's not true?" "Your whole entire view on it. The most vulnerable aren't the most powerful but the people who care too much. Their rode leads to heartache in the end." I say standing up._

"_What makes you say that?" Feral questioned knocking me down with a strong blow to the head. "That is what makes me vulnerable and you." I say standing up tall. "Then why do you even care?" "Because I would rather be vulnerable then not care for those who need it." I say then stop another blow to my head. _

"_That is why I even bother with acknowledging your existence." I look up finally my senses return to me. "What do you mean?' I ask my head still foggy from the blows. "You no matter how odd you get tend to have a sense of your morals. Not anyone elses, no matter how warped they are." _

_**I was stunned gone was the demon. In her stead was something that I had never seen from her. Was Feral actually being nice? How odd. 'You know I can hear that.' " But of course why do you think I thought?'**_

_Feral sighed and held out her hand. I was still pretty much in shock from all the pain that all I did was stare at it. "What are you going to do? We can't stay here all day." I nodded once and go up quickly. "So this is where you two are. I've been looking all over the place for you guys!" _

_A warm voice called. I felt a feeling of warmth fall upon. All my injuries seemed to dull upon hearing it. I turned around to see..._

_All of a sudden the atmosphere had changed. There were flames everywhere. Corpses littering the ground. Blood covering everything, people were cowering in fear. Their voices screaming and pleading everywhere. Pleas for their lives turned to pleas for their ends when their loved ones fell._

_A figure of a girl loomed over them ready to take their lives. Ready to drain them of their very cores. Behind her stood the towering figure of a wolf ready to fulfill out her commands of death. With one swift signal to her minion the voices were silenced. The lonely figure stood silent. The wolf was gone._

_The only evidence of the feral creature was the resonance of it's final murderous howl._

_**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**_

"HUANH!" I gasp waking from the odd dream, my heart racing from the horrifying imagery. 'Are you alright?' 'That was us wasn't it? Zabuza had mentioned a slatter-' 'Not now! Things will be explained in the future... Can you go back to sleep?'

'No, not after that.' 'You have a big day of training in the morning. Why don't I sing you a lullaby?' 'I would try anything by now.' Knowing my tired state Feral decided to say nothing but started to sing. I soon grew sleepy listening to the warm rich voice that was Feral.

I soon fell asleep ready to face the challenges of the new day thanks to my little demon.

A/N That actually went pretty well. I actually enjoyed this chapter for what it was. It actually had some pretty good character building. I seem to keep on forgetting to do this, but, shout to all four of my followers. Thank you so much for actually liking this story enough to actually follow it. I bet all of you are confused about Feral, I will explain that later on. And if I don't... Feel free to cuss me out. I will try to make my chapters longer.


	7. Chapter 7: fight

The seventh chapter is up... Yes! Nothing is relatively going to be mentioned from the last chapter just a small reference. It was mainly a character build filler... an important one. The personalities might change a lot from how they were originally so don't find Mena laughing and being less sarcastic weird. (or maybe even more sarcastic.)

DISCLAIMER: I think with a disclaimer and the subject matter... It's pretty obvious that I don't own Naruto just my OCs.

Mena was really mad. .LATE. She was never late it doesn't happen. As you can probably tell she was rushing to get to the tournament (Don't know what else to call it.) or else she would have to forfeit.

She was not going to start to act like Kakashi and with that thought she sped up. While she was running she swore she saw Naruto talking to Hinata. 'AWWW how cute.' Feral said happy with the sight.

'Shut up I am still quite a bit mad with you. Why didn't you wake me up again?' 'I can't tell you if you tell me to shut up.' 'Fine tell me then shut up.' Feral could probably feel my agitation so she said nothing more that could irritate me.

'You looked so tired and I could feel your exhaustion from last night that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. At least you will be earlier than Naruto.'Feral offered to appease my slowly regressing anger.

'You're off the hook... For now.' I say starting to feel Feral's excitement of getting away with it. I smirked happy that I had stopped it so quickly. I passed by the festivities that had started up to celebrate the arrival of our guests.

I felt a wave of disgust run through my body at the sight. 'I didn't know that everybody was a bunch of sadists to watch children beat eachother up.' Feral commented feeling my disgust.

'That's not why I am mad it's the fact that they bet on people and will do anything to get their money.' 'Sooo... should we place our bet on Sasuke?' 'No We are already late enough as it is and I am saving up my money at the moment.'

'So you do have a sense of humor!' 'Where do you think I get my sarcasm from?' Mena replied. Mena finally entered the place she would have to wait for her fight. She noticed just about everyone was there except a certain blonde and raven.

'Mena... Does something seem wrong to you. Why would Sasuke be late?' 'He is with Kakashi... so I am not surprised.' I say to placate my sometimes very serious friend.

I notice the kid I am to fight hold back a laugh. 'Damn, he looks like a stick bug! Hide him before Shino spots him!' I let a snicker through and everyone looks at me stunned. 'I believe that he already has if that oddly intense stare is anything to go by.' I say still holding back the laugh That wants to be left out.

'Do you think he is really considering catching him?' 'No... But I think I would die if I saw that happen.' 'What would he use?' 'In my head? A big butterfly net.' 'Oh man I can really see it now.' I looked closer at the boy and noticed that the boy was in fact wearing the same exact green that a mantis wears. I couldn't hold it any longer, and Feral knew it.

'Don't forget to squash him deery.' Feral said dryly. With that I let it out and laughed for the first time in the real world for probably a long time. What resulted was a dark chuckle which I swear had everyone who knew me and those who didn't ready to head for the doors. Except for Gaara but Feral had already told me the reason for that.

…...

"Hokage-sama?" A nameless shinobi called appearing before the hokage. "Yes?" he said calmly. "Sasuke Uchiha has yet to join the rest of the participants, and the people are mainly here to see his fight." the shinobi said uncertain on how to break the news. "Very well we'll hold off his match for now." Sarutobi said knowing how many people had wanted to see this match.

…...

Mena was shocked. She was know supposed to go first with the boy she was sure could get blown over by the wind. 'Seriously! I could breathe on him and he would tip over!' 'Looks can be misleading don't you forget that.' Feral warned me. I nodded my head and descended into the arena.

For the first time I actually saw the kid I was going to fight move his feet and I was not happy. 'Damn he's actually well practiced. How the hell am I going to go through this as quickly as I want to?' I say to Feral.

'Just go with plan B. Are you really this surprised he got as far as you did and he probably didn't sustain any terrible injuries.' I winced at her biting words but then again what was I to expect from the usually tough love teacher.

I had apparently not been paying attention to well because the match had already started. I barely got out of the way of the surprisingly strong wind blades attack he had sent my way. Pain filtered through my adrenalin filled senses and knew that he had cut my left arm.

I gave him a glare to show that I was not happy with his conniving way of attacking me but he seemed to be too preoccupied to notice since he had sent another wind themed attack my way. 'Jeez this kid is quick. Have you already started setting up the lines?' The smug smirk on my face seemed to be her confirmation because she gave a small sound of approval. (A/N That's right another string themed attack. At least I don't make her fighting style all that random.)

I was quickly (and luckily) starting to get this boy's fighting style. He seemed to be rather weak physically but he compensated that by making sure that nobody got near him by sending out long ranged attack. This also meant he was smart maybe not Shikamaru smart but smart enough.

I was pretty sure no ruse would fool this boy. So this time no bluffing. 'Too bad he actually seemed like a good opponent for you. But I guess all good things must come to an end.' Feral said knowing that it was time for me to end this. Now all I had to do was get him in the right position.

'Nothing that a sharp kunai can't fix.' Feral quipped. With those words I slipped one out and managed to get him positioned correctly. Then with a rise in my electrical chakra I sent it through my grounded wires and sent the young boy to a sleep that he would later describe as oblivion.

"Winner, Mena!" The procter proclaimed while Mena and Feral thought, 'Naturally.'

So sorry for taking so long I have been having a busy schedule of late. I feel terrible for taking so long. By the way in case I never mentioned this my computer is slow sometimes and sometimes words don't get through. So if a sentence seemed like it was missing a word in any of my chapters it was either my computer or bad writing skills. Thank you all so much for even taking the time to read my first fanfic.


End file.
